Double Heartbeats
by MoshiAngel
Summary: The Hitachiins were bored.They wanted a new form of amusement.Lucky for them a new set of twins entered the scene.But what will happen if the new twins made them feel emotions other than amusement?Follow Kaoru & Hikaru as they discovered the magic of love


Momo-chan: Hi there! So this is my 10th fanfiction but this is the first Ouran so I can say I still don't know if my writing style would fit Ouran but I'll try! My specialty is D. Gray-man, having wrote 9 stories for it, but lately Ouran High School Host club had become my new obsession! I especially love the twins! So please tell me about my writing so that I would know where to improve, I may still have hangovers from D. Gray-man since I still have 3 (or was it 4?) stories ongoing. You can check out those too if you like! So yeah, here goes the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

><p>1:Double Heartbeats<p>

Chapter1: A painful meeting

It was a very normal day again in the Ouran High School. It was the same events of girls squealing at particular hosts, boys not caring at all, and all the other normal stuff going on around. In short, it was boring. And if there were people who can get bored easily, they were the Hitachiin twins.

Hikaru sighed, his head propped up on his hand and looking out the window of his classroom where his twin was now sitting next to. It was boring. Though something inside him was feeling rather weird. It was like he knew something life changing or at least out of the ordinary will happen today. Or start happening today. It made him more irritated though since nothing seemed interesting around here. He let out another sigh, this time out of irritation that was beginning to grow inside him.

"This is rather boring." He commented, not surprised that his brother said the exact same words with him.

"Ne, Kaoru."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel weird too?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess. That's if you're talking about the feeling that something was gonna happen."

"Yes, I do."

"Good morning Hitachiin twins!" A girl greeted them, they recognized her as their classmate. Today they switched seats just for fun, besides the teacher won't notice. They looked up, still not conveying true emotions. They gave her a smile that was a challenging one.

"We'd rather be called by our first names."

"O-oh. Then good morning Hikaru!" The girl smiled at the twin seated beside the window which was Kaoru. Kaoru chuckled with hidden disappointment. "Good morning Kaoru!" The girl turned to the twin seated at Haruhi's right which was Hikaru .Nonetheless, they flashed her a bright smile.

"Good morning too Miranda!"

"They switched seats today Miranda." Haruhi commented, not taking her eyes off the book she was studying. Miranda gasped and quickly apologized before leaving. The twins looked at Haruhi then at themselves. Whenever they look at each other, it was like looking at the mirror. Besides they parted their hair on the opposite side to completely copy each other. They always wondered how she guessed it right. Up until now there were only two people who could always tell them apart. And even if they seem to make fun of their identical faces, they truly wanted to be recognized as who they are.

"Okay, class today we have new students so please be nice to them." The teacher announced. No body verbally answered, some just nodded. The teacher then nodded at someone at the door. The door opened and in came two girls holding each other's hands. They both have bright green eyes and dark navy blue hair which was slightly tousled but somehow looked like it was a style. Their bangs were parted on different ways too. The Hitachiin twins looked at each other at the sight of another set of twins, both knowing that this was the _'out of the ordinary'_ scene that will happen today.

"So please introduce yourselves to the class."

"Why? Can't you just read our names from the class record or something?" The one on the right said, slightly startling the class. This was almost the same scene that happened when another teacher asked the Hitachiins to introduce themselves.

"Well I could do that but it would be better if you introduce yourselves don't you think?" The two girls thought for awhile, looked at each other then smiled. "Okay!"

The one on the right spoke first. "My name is Akemi Kisaichi."

"And I am Arisa Kisaichi." They stepped closer to each other and slid an arm around the other's waist. "And we are twins!" They smiled brightly and winked.

"That's wonderful. Thank you to you twins. You may find a seat now."

"Sure."The two nodded and went to find seats. As Akemi went pass Hikaru, he stretched out his leg which caused her to almost trip. Her twin immediately caught her though. "Akemi! Are you alright sister?"

"Yes. Thank you Arisa." Akemi thanked her younger twin then turned to Hikaru which was looking so innocent and nonchalant that you wouldn't even think he could harm a fly. Kaoru choked back laugher at the look his brother was sporting. His suppressed laughter caught the girls' attention and that was the first time they recognized the both of them as twins too.

"Excuse me." Akemi asked Hikaru, who was still trying to look like a good and harmless student.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just tripped me?"

Hikaru measured her, emphasizing that she was still in good condition. "You didn't trip at all."

"So you did tried to trip me!"

"What made you think that?"

"Because you're near me."

"Haruhi is near you too." He pointed at Haruhi who gasped in surprise. "And so as your twin."

"Well I don't think they will do that!"

"And you think I will?"

"Yes!"

"You don't even have a proof. You didn't even saw me do it. Did you?"

"Well no but-"

"He as well could've tripped you." Hikaru pointed at the boy at the other end of the room. Kaoru's laughter was now more audible to the class even with him covering his mouth.

"What? You're silly! There's no logical explanation for that."

"Well you're silly too because as long as you can't provide any evidence then there's no logical explanation for it too." Kaoru laughed out loud at that, obviously amused and was snapped out of his previous boredom.

"That was a nice one Hikaru!" Hikaru smirked at his twin and at Akemi who was already fuming. Arisa was frowning in worry and confusion. She was confused as to how the older Kisaichi twin could still stand there without erupting in anger. Akemi was easy to lose her temper and was known to beating the crap out of anyone when they piss her off. _'She probably want to make a good impression on the teachers. Knowing her it was highly possible since she was such a teacher's pet and grade conscious. Sigh. Why does she have such a high intelligence anyway? She probably took all the intelligence from me when we were in our mother's womb...'_ Arisa's LONG train of thought began, crossing her arms and began to drift off into her own world. Once again. It was not an unusual thing for her to do that.

Akemi subconsciously looked at her sister and found her in that thoughtful state of hers once again. _'She drifted off again. Sigh. She's so childish.'_

"Just who do you think you two are?" Akemi asked in irritation after checking and confirming that her sister practically left her alone in this one, glaring daggers at the two boys. The question only made them smirk wider as they stood up and walked closer to the girls. "Well I'm pretty sure we knew who we are." Hikaru started.

"Yeah. I am Kaoru." Kaoru pulled Arisa to him, making the girl snap back to reality.

"And I'm Hikaru." Hikaru placed an arm around Akemi's waist. "And we're," They let go of the girls and placed an arm over each other's shoulders and bent one of their knees a little while their other hand was on their hip. "The Hitachiin Twins." They finished by sticking out their tongues at them.

Arisa only raised a brow at the two and looked at her twin, who had her head bowed down and was shaking in an attempt to control herself. After some more moments of no response, the Hitachiins broke apart from each other and studied Akemi in confusion, completely ignoring the pleadings of their teacher to stop and just sit down. "Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" Hikaru asked.

The question made Akemi stop shaking, raise her head and smile sweetly, sickeningly sweet. "Actually, I am going to say something Hikaru."

"What?"

"You're a jerk!" Akemi punched Hikaru square in the face. Kaoru gasped in horror and shock as he watched his brother get hit by a girl. Hikaru stepped back and gasped in shock of the older Kisaichi's action. There were gasps all around the room, some girls screamed and the teacher was also saying things of order or something that none of the two sets of twins really care about.

"Hikaru! Are you alright?" Kaoru rushed and checked on his brother's face.

"...Yeah I guess." Hikaru took some time to recover from the initial shock before he answered Kaoru.

"Miss Arisa please calm down and take your sit now!" The teacher ordered in panic, he had never seen any student in this school, much more of a girl, punch anyone and he was now praying and thinking of his possible loss of job because of this.

"Sir I am Arisa." Arisa raised her hand up. "And she is Akemi." She tried to clarify but the teacher seemed to be so out of himself already. He even began thinking that the family of the Hitachiin twins will probably have him killed for not being able to handle the exchange between the two twins.

"Tsk. So much for the good impression I'm trying to make."Akemi huffed in annoyance and just stomped off to the back of the room with Arisa trying to calm her down.

"Mister Kaoru are you al-"

"For goodness sake I am Kaoru and he is Hikaru! Get it right for once will you?" Kaoru is obviously angered and worried already since Hikaru's lip and nose was already bleeding and the teacher can't even get their names right.

"Oh, I am sorry for the mistake! Please Kaoru take Hikaru to the school nurse now." The teacher looks ready to collapse right about now.

"Tsk." Kaoru dragged Hikaru out the classroom and to the school nurse while muttering curses at the teacher, his mood and temper being seriously affected by Hikaru's injuries.

"I'm seriously going to lose my job. And probably my life." The teacher murmured to himself and began the class with half of his blood drained from his face.

* * *

><p>"Yawn..." The Kisaichi twins yawned in unison as they walked out of their classroom to eat at the cafeteria. "What a boring teacher." Even Akemi had to admit that she, for once, got bored in a class.<p>

"Hey, Akemi?" Arisa called, seeming to be thinking about something. Well she's the one that always think so much.

"What is it Arisa?"

"Do you think we should say sorry to Hikaru?" The younger twin suggested, not looking at her sister's eyes. Her suggestion made Akemi gape in surprise, having not expected her to say that. I mean, they weren't at fault for anything right?

"And why should we do that? Aren't they the ones who started it? Don't tell me you zoned out the whole time?" Arisa sighed, and looked out the school grounds which were being filled with more and more students.

"Well, you know they didn't really hurt us physically, like what you did. They were just laughing and, well, being jerks. But I don't think they deserve a punch on the face. Either of them." She offered her twin a weak smile, to which Akemi only raised a brow, knowing that she was not saying it all. Arisa sighed. Her twin knew her so well.

"Well, Kaoru seemed to be so upset about his brother being hurt and all. I just can't forget the look in his eyes while dragging Hikaru out of the room. If he was a girl, I would think he was near to crying. He let out curses instead of tears though. And I don't think he curses so much." Akemi kept looking at her sister who looks like she kept on flashing back through scenes that happened early this morning. She looks more thoughtful than ever. And something was in her eyes that she couldn't quite get right. Was it pity? Yes. It is pity. But Arisa seldom, well scratch that, Arisa _never_ pitied anyone who fought or made Akemi upset.

"Don't tell me you pity Kaoru?" Arisa's shoulder slightly went up and her eyes grew in size a little before she relaxed and smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry Akemi. I knew I shouldn't but I just know how he felt about having his twin injured. I know because I would get really upset too if you got hurt."Akemi smiled and looked at her sister from the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay I understand. Besides what could I do if he already got your eyes." She smiled suggestively at Arisa which made her blush and retort.

"Hey! It's so not like what you think! You know me. I don't easily fall for anyone. Ever." Akemi laughed at her. She looks so cute! Being defensive and blushing at the same time!

"Hahaha! You look so cute! And you're being defensive by the way. I was just joking and of course I know you." Arisa blushed more in embarrassment but stayed silent and chose to drop the subject. She just listened to her sister laugh all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Arisa's POV<p>

After we ate our lunch, we started our journey to the school clinic. We are both silent and thinking of what exactly we should say to the Hitachiins. Even Akemi looked slightly nervous. I convinced her that she was also at fault for not controlling her temper and that she should have not caused physical harm to Hikaru at all. We were both so deep in thought that we didn't know we already arrived at the school clinic if not for a nurse coming out from a door and almost bumping into us. We both took deep breaths.

"Here goes nothing." We opened the door and came face to face with none other than the younger Hitachiin. He looked surprised too for seeing us here but his face soon turned into a frowning one. Before he or us said anything, another face came into view from out of the corner, having a band-aid on his nose bridge and the corner of his lip having a transparent ointment of sort.

"Yeah, yeah. I already got it. Ointment every 4 hours." He said nonchalantly to what I supposed to be a nurse and turned to our direction. He spotted his twin immediately but not us. "Yo Kaoru what'd you have there?" He walked next to Kaoru and raised his eyebrows once he saw us.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, we just-" I started but Kaoru cut me of. He seemed to still be in a bad and protective mood.

"If your sister is here to give my brother another punch then you both could just leave now." His face was a little dark and he looked somehow scary. Very far from his grinning and laughing face when Hikaru was still teasing Akemi. Hikaru noticed his twin's behavior and put a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Kaoru's bad mood seemed to have went down the toilet as he looked at the older Hitachiin.

"We accept your apology." Hikaru snickered a little and Kaoru and us were surprised at his words.

"What? You came here for that didn't you? Don't worry it's nothing. Don't mind little Kaoru here," He placed a hand over his twin's head, ruffling his hair a little. ", he's always like this when I get hurt, just like what I am when he got hurt too."

Wow. Well, that was easy. We don't even have to say anything.

"Oh well, that's great! Thanks for accepting our apology! Let's go now Arisa." Akemi tagged me along, obviously relieved that she didn't have to beg for their apology. We heard a snicker from behind us.

"Okay. See you later Miss Temper!" Hikaru shouted and I heard Kaoru laugh. All I got was a pain in the wrist where Akemi was holding me. It only means one thing.

Her short temper got tickled again.

Good gracious.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: So that's it for the prologue! I don't know if I did well enough but I know I will get used to writing for Ouran soon enough, as long as people read and like this I will continue to improve! So thank you for reading the first chapter. And oh, I found out that there were other stories here that have the same idea as mine ( having female twins enter the field) but I do hope I will make this one unique.<p>

Please leave your amazing comments before you leave this! Loves and kisses!


End file.
